worldpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pennsylvania
*Warning: This page is under construction. Hardhats are required* ###Population and Military### * Population: *29.021 Million Citizens* * Capital: *Harrisburg* * Military age: 16 * Available for military service: *6,941,152(male); 7,618,397(female), age 16-49* * Fit for military service: *5,260,878(male); 5,947,512(female), age 16-49* * Reaching military age annually: *380,172(male); 367,103(female)* ##Ground Forces## * *Army Personal*: 224,583 * *National Guard*: 10,235,539 **Arms** *Army has normal American Army Gear(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Equipment_of_the_United_States_Army)* *National Guard* * AK-47s * AKM Assault Rifles * HK-G41s * FN MAG Machine Guns * G3A7s * AK-74Ms * AK-74Us * AR-15s * AK-108s * AK-107s * AK-104s * AK-103s * AEK-971s * M1911s * Various handguns and Revolvers * Various hunting shotguns * SVD Dragunovs * PSL "Romanian Dragunov"s * Pennsylvanian Long Rifles (Flintlock Rifles FTW) * RPG-7s * RPG-29s (for anti tank warfare) **Rolling Armor** * 450 x M1 Abrams (Army's Main Battle Tank) * 800 x T-55s (National Guard's Main Battle Tank) * 500 x Otokar Engerek Attack Car * 250 x Otokar Akrep Infantry Vehicle * 150 x Otokar Kaya MRAP * 50 x BMC Kirpi MRAP * 50 x M48A5T2 Light Tank * 50 x M60A3TTS MBT * 300 x Partizan Light Tank * 1034 x Humvees * 170,000 x Ford Fiestas * 100 x M1120 Series * 222 x M2 Bradleys * Various logistics trucks **Artillery** * 123 x M109 * 50 x M198 * 156 x M777 **Helicopters** * 25 x AH-64A * 25 x CH-47D * 1 x EH-60A Black Hawk * 20 x UH-1H * 50 x UH-60A * 61 x UH-60L * 10 x UH-60M * 5 X UH-72A *** ###Navy### **Ocean Fleet** * Bissagous Islands are their home port * PNN Forrestal (Forrestal Class Aircraft Carrier) * PNN John F. Kennedy (John F. Kennedy Class Aircraft Carrier) * PNN Hayes (Research ship, sub hunter) * PNN Mohawk (Tug) * PNN Boulder (Newport Class Tank Landing Ship) * PNN Charleston (Cargo ship) * PNN El Paso (Cargo Ship) * PNN Hawes (Modernized Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate) * PNN John L. Hall (Modernized Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate) * PNN Kakring (Modernized Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate) * PNN Mobile (Cargo Ship) * PNN Nashville (Austin Class Amphibious Transport Dock) * PNN Shreveport (Austin Class Amphibious Transport Dock) * PNN Thomas S. Gates (Ticonderoga Class Cruiser) * PNN Ticonderoga (Ticonderoga Class Cruiser) * PNN Yorktown (Ticonderoga Class Cruiser) * PNN Bishop (Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer) * PNN Knight (Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer) * PNN Pawn (Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer) * PNN Queen (Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer) * PNN Brandywine (Zumwalt Class Destroyer) * PNN Gettysburg (Zumwalt Class Destroyer) * PNN Satan (Zumwalt Class Destroyer) * PNN Silicon (Kirov Class Battlecruiser) * PNN Red October (Red October Subclass Typhon Class Submarine) * PNN Shoggoth (Zumwalt Class Destroyer) **Striker Group One** * PNN Fletcher (Fletcher Class Destroyer) * PNN Munhal (Fletcher Class Destroyer) * PNN Duninhan (Fletcher Class Destroyer) **Reserve Fleet** *Homeport: Philadelphia* * PNN Cthulhu (Mistral Class Amphibious Assault Ship) - *on reserve* * PNN Toledo (Halifax Class Frigate) - *on reserve* * PNN Carver (Maritime Coastal Defense Vessel) - *on reserve* * PNN Leberman (Maritime Coastal Defense Vessel) - *on reserve* * PNN Slenderman (Maritime Costal Defense Vessel) - *on reserve* * PNN Lancers (Protecteur Class Supply Ship) - *on reserve* Total: 1 John F. Kennedy Class Carrier, 1 Class Aircraft Carrier(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forrestal_class_aircraft_carrier), 1 Sonar Ship, 1 Tug(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Powhatan_class_fleet_ocean_tug), 3 Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigates(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Hazard_Perry_class_frigate), 1 Class Tank Landing Ship(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newport_class_tank_landing_ship), 3 Ships(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charleston_class_amphibious_cargo_ship), 2 Class Amphibious Dock Ship(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_class_amphibious_transport_dock), 3 Class Cruiser(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ticonderoga_class_cruiser), 4 Burke Class Destroyer(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arleigh_Burke-class_destroyer), and 4 Class Destroyer(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zumwalt-class_destroyer), 1 Class Amphibious Assault Ship(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mistral-class_amphibious_assault_ship), 1 Class Frigate(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halifax-class_frigate), 3 Maritime Coastal Defense Vessels (Patrol Boats), 1 Class Supply Ship(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protecteur-class_replenishment_oiler), 1 Class Battlecruiser(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirov-class_battlecruiser), 1 Red October Class Submarine, 3 Class Destroyers(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fletcher-class_destroyer). **Great Lakes Fleet** * Homeport: Cleveland * PNN Underwood (Modernized Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate) * PNN Rook (Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer) * PNN King (Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer) * PNN Erie (Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer) * PNN Presque Isle (Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer) * PNN Cannon Fodder (Zumwalt Class Destroyer) * PNN Blue Balls (Baja Class Patrol Boat) * PNN Intercourse (Baja Class Patrol Boat) * PNN Red (Cham-Su-Ri Class Patrol Boat) * PNN Blue (Cham-Su-Ri Class Patrol Boat) * PNN Yellow (Cham-Su-Ri Class Patrol Boat) * PNN Pink (Cham-Su-Ri Class Patrol Boat) * PNN Rainbow (Cham-Su-Ri Class Patrol Boat) Total: 1 Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate, 4 Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyer, 1 Zumwalt Class Destroyer, 2 Baja Class Patrol Boat, 5 Class Patrol Boat(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chamsuri-class_patrol_boat). **River Fleet** * PNN Lovecraft (Tiger Class Fast Attack Craft) * PNN Innsmouth (Nestin Class River Minesweepers) * PNN Arkham (Nestin Class River Minesweepers) Total: 1 Class Fast Attack Craft(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiger-class_fast_attack_craft), 2 Class River Minesweepers(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neštin-class_river_minesweepers) **Future Ships** * PNN Ironclad (Ironclad Class Carrier) *1 Years to completion* * Project X (Classified) * Possible Fletcher II Class destroyers * PNN Red October (Red October Subclass Typhon Class Submarine) **Former Ships** * PNN Stephen W. Groves (Oliver Hazard Class Frigate) - *sunk in the Second Battle of Cambodia by a FREMM Class Frigate* * PNN Boone (Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate) - *Sold to Japan* * PNN Canon (Asheville Class Gunboat) - *Sold to Chechnya* * PNN Carr (Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate) - *Sold to Japan* * PNN Charles F. Adams (Charles F. Adams Class Destroyer) - *Sold to Chechnya* * PNN Doyle (Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate) - *Sold to Japan* * PNN Forrest Sherman (Forrest Sherman Class Destroyer) - *Sold to New Brunswick* *** ##Air Force## **Fighters** * 73 x F-35A * 53 x F-35B * 41 x F-35C * 89 x F-22 * 175 X F-16 * 250 x F-5 (National Guard) **Transport** * 39 x C-130 * 17 x C-130j **Ground Support** * 10 x AC-130 * 24 x A-10 * 10 x F-117 **Re-fuelers** * 4 x Refuelers Category:Countries